Proibido
by H-A-S Lemon Armstrong
Summary: Aprendera, com um certo ruivo, que o proibido era muito mais gostoso. /Presente para Youko Estressada/ ºSasorixKankurouº .:Betado por Srta. Abracadabra.:


**Sumário:** Aprendera, com um certo ruivo, que o proibido era muito mais gostoso.

**Betado por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Presente para Youko Estressada.**

* * *

**Proibido**

A porta do armário de vassouras se abriu, enquanto dois adolescentes adentraram. Um ruivo e, aparentemente, o mais velho fechou a porta, num chute, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava com fervor o pescoço do outro, um moreno, que gemia intensamente.

- Saso-ri... Não deveríamos fazer isso aqui... – ele murmurou, sentindo o outro agarrar seus cabelos e puxa-los para trás, para que pudesse beijar ainda mais seu pescoço.

- Não deveríamos. Mas já que estamos aqui... – o ruivo falou, abrindo a blusa de gola alta do outro.

O outro não retrucou, procurando e beijando os lábios do mais velho, como se aquela fosse a última vez.

E realmente o era. O último dia da escola resultava, também, no ano em que Sasori adentraria numa faculdade, possivelmente em Tóquio.

Porém, eles não estavam pensando nisso. Não naquele momento. Não com Kankurou se esforçando para não derrubar nenhuma vassoura ou outro objeto, enquanto seu peito era tocado pelos quentes lábios do senpai.

Literalmente sendo empurrado contra a parede, o moreno sentiu o mais velho tocar seu membro, ainda com as roubas de baixo intocadas – mas que logo foram descartadas pelas hábeis mãos.

- Sasori... – Kankurou murmurou, enquanto abraçava o pescoço do ruivo e mordia sua orelha.

- Hn. – o senpai deixou escapar um gemido, apertando o menor mais contra si e a parede, como se tivesse a intenção de fundir seus corpos.

Os toques tornaram-se cada vez mais ousados, em ambas as partes. Porém, como sempre, foi Kankurou que "caiu", primeiro. Chegou ao ápice, sujando as mãos do ruivo de sêmen.

- Droga. – ele sibilou, encabulado.

- Não há problema. – Sasori disse, beijando a bochecha do menor – Isso veio bem a calhar.

- Co... – mas ele não pôde terminar a pergunta, pois sentiu dois dedos penetrá-lo, sem pudor, fazendo-o gemer de dor.

Aqueles dois dedos trabalharam sem parar. Indo e vindo, fazendo Kankurou gemer de dor, excitação e prazer. E aqueles sons, que o moreno não parava de fazer, deixaram Sasori aflito, desejando mais e mais. Não por muito tempo, é claro.

Logo sentiu seu membro endurecer e, sem pensar duas vezes, retirou seus dedos e o penetrou, com toda sua força e desejo, arrancando um breve grito de dor. Sentir Kankurou tão íntimo de si era uma das coisas que Sasori mais apreciava. E pensar que só se interessou pelo garoto, meses antes de sua graduação. Era realmente um idiota.

Os gemidos do menor logo o acordaram. Imediatamente colocou suas mãos, cada uma ao lado da cabeça de Kankurou e lhe deu a primeira estocada, que fez o outro gritar. Outras se sucederam, com mais agressividade, que parecia ser bem-vinda pelo outro.

Kankurou, por outro lado, estava cansado de não fazer nada mais que "receber" aquelas sensações de Sasori. Então, quando o senpai se preparou para mais um solavanco, essa mais profunda, o moreno notou, o menino enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do outro, com força, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Foi a vez de Sasori gemer.

- Kankurou... Assim você me mata... – o jovem sibilou, beijando o ombro do outro.

- Como acha que me sinto quando você me penetra, sem avisar? – o menor brincou, sorrindo enquanto batia a cabeça, de leve, na parede.

Sua resposta veio com uma investida brusca, que o fez gritar, de prazer e dor. Mais estocadas, semelhantes àquela, vieram em seguida, fazendo com que os gritos e gemidos se tornassem maiores, mesmo que os dois não notassem isso.

Sasori chegou ao seu limite, ainda dentro do garoto. Um gemido longo, meio que misturado com um suspiro, avisaram ao moreno o que estava por vir. O líquido quente lhe deu prazer o suficiente para um sorriso pervertido nascer em seu rosto. O ruivo o compreendeu e beijou-lhe os lábios, saindo de dentro do kouhai e sentando-se no chão, com Kankurou entre suas pernas.

Estavam suados, cansados, felizes e juntos. O problema era que eles estavam suados cansados, felizes e juntos – nus – num armário de vassouras da escola, no dia da graduação de Sasori. Não demorou em um professor viesse a procurá-los... Junto da diretora.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? – a diretora, Tsunade, gritou.

**Sasori x Kankurou º **Sasori x Kankurou º _Sasori x Kankurouº_

_Meses depois_

Andava pelas ruas da cidade, a caminho de seu mais novo ano escolar, onde teria que aturar seus novos colegas de classe em sua nova escola, já que fora expulso daquela última. E se lhe perguntassem se aquilo fora necessário, para ter a melhor e mais prazerosa sensação, ao lado daquele ruivo sedutor, Kankurou responderia: "é claro".

Seu telefone celular tocou.

- Alô? – murmurou, encarando o chão.

_- Kankurou. _– a voz de Sasori o excitou. Só a voz.

- O que está fazendo? Pensei que não podia me ligar...! Eu troquei de telefone por sua causa! – o moreno perguntou, incrédulo. Como odiava seu pai, por fazer tudo aquilo... E nem havia valido a pena!

- É... Mas sabe como é... Convencendo sua irmã de que da próxima vez que eu e ela nos encontrássemos, ela podia me mandar em coma para o hospital, se dá um jeito, certo?

Kankurou engoliu seco. Temari não ia mandá-lo para o hospital. O necrotério era uma possibilidade maior.

_- Enfim_ – Sasori murmurou, suspirou, mudando de assunto – _Já conhece sua nova escola?_

- Hum? Não. Eu estava pensando agora mesmo em como chegar lá. – mentira. Ele pensava no próprio ruivo, mas ele não precisava saber disso... Não naquele momento, ao menos.

_- Então você pode chegar atrasado, estou certo?_ – a voz maliciosa do ruivo o assustou um pouco.

- Bom... Posso... Mas... Por quê? – Kankurou perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Encarou o telefone, como se fosse uma coisa muito estranha. Porém, uma voz sedutora, ecoou, bem próxima a sua orelha.

- Porque **eu** vou te fazer atrasar.

Um beijo em seu pescoço o assustou e o fez recuar para trás e virar-se. À sua frente estava Sasori, com seu celular na orelha, sorrindo mais que maliciosamente.

- Olá.

Não pensou duas vezes. Beijou o ruivo alegremente. Ele estava ali, por um dia, mas estava.

- Sasori... – entretanto, foi calado por um beijo.

- Vem, eu conheço um lugar. – o ruivo sibilou.

- E onde é? – o menino perguntou, já adivinhando seu pensamento.

- Ah...! Não é muito longe. Você consegue achar um banheiro público em qualquer lugar.

Sorriu e se deixou levar.

_Porque um ruivo lhe ensinou que tudo o que era proibido..._

_Era muito mais gostoso._

* * *

Pois é... Essa é a minha fanfic n...n

Presente para a Youko-chan n.n

O aniversário dela foi ontem, mas sabe como é, nas mulheres, às vezes a cólica se torna insuportável e é necessário se drogar para esquecê-la'¬¬

Mas ao menos eu estou postando n.n/

Espero que todos gostem, porque eu fiz ela com muito carinho n.n/

Beijos!

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

**(Um jeito sexy de dizer "Eu gostei" 8D)**

**Feliz aniversário, Youko-chan!!**


End file.
